minecraft_story_mode_fan_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return Of Soren (Final Season)
The is a final season made by BlueGirlAwesome and it is now made in animation. It takes place from the previous seasons that Telltale Games released. It is original by Telltale Games, which it is the original video game. ''' '''Prologue After the long journey of Jesse and the gang, the heroes once again saved everyone and everything is peaceful. They gained many experiences, traveling the world and surviving the most challenging, dangerous places from the past. They never give up no matter what danger comes up. Now in the beginning of our story, Jesse and the gang are happy together and things are peaceful. But then, Petra goes missing without a trace. Where could she have gone. And will she ever come back...? Episodes * Episode 1: "Perform The Play" * Episode 2: "The Big Desperation" * Episode 3: "Tragedy of a Hero's Hope" * Episode 4: "Journey To The End" (Coming Soon) * Episode 5: "One Way To Exit" (Coming Soon) * Episode 6: "Do Or Die?" (Coming Soon) * Episode 7: "Save The World" (Coming Soon) * Episode 8: "Reunited" (Coming Soon) Characters Major Characters: * Male Jesse (In Original) * Female Jesse (In Alternative) * Radar * Ivor * Gabriel The Warrior * Magnus The Rogue (In Original) * Ellegaard The Redstone Engineer (In Alternative) Major Characters (Antagonist): * Soren The Architect (possibly) * 'TBS' aka 'The Black Shadow' Minor Characters (Antagonist): * Ellegaard The Redstone Engineer ('TBS' Possessed in Original) * Magnus The Rogue ('TBS' Possessed in Alternative) Secondary Characters: '''(More coming soon) * Petra * Lukas * Olivia * Axel * Bluegirl * Nikki '''Minor characters: * Jack * Nurm * Stella * Lluna * Romeo * Xara * Binta * Harper * Otto * Milo * Isa The Founder * Aiden * Gill * Maya * Stampy * Stacy * Nell * Dan (In Original) * Lizzie (In Alternative) * Anthony * The Gardener * Em Trivia * Due to the real season three has been cancelled, the creator of this fanmade season will make on her own story * This fan season is going to be an animation. * It was confirmed this fan season takes place two years after the conclusion of the previous season. * It was confirmed that Jesse is going to be either Male (original) and Female (alternative) in this fan season. * The creator of this fan season said that the Minecraft Story Mode OCs will be including. * Some scenes will have the references of Glitchtale (by Camila Cuevas), Sailor Moon, Pokemon, and more. However, the references will change differently. * It was confirmed the creator of this fan season got the voice files from the game. The respective voices will be added on this fan season, which the voice tone will still be the same from the game. However, not all of the scenes of this fan season will put voices on the animation but some of them because the character's dialogue only available in the game. * Bluegirl and Nikki are the only OCs who have the major role. However, Nikki was owned by TheNinjaKid14 while Bluegirl was owned by the creator of this fanmade season. Gallery (COMING SOON) Video